Fayetteville State University (FSU) is a public comprehensive regional university and one of the 16 constituent institutions of the University of North Carolina System. A historically black institution with a rich 134-year history of excellence in education, FSU is also one of the most diverse universities in North Carolina and the nation. Recognizing the diversity of our student and faculty populations, we have designed a dynamic, multi-faceted FSU RISE Program with the overarching goal of increasing the number of well-prepared Biology and Chemistry FSU graduates entering graduate programs in the biomedical sciences. To achieve this goal, four objectives have been proposed: Objective 1: To strengthen the academic performance of Biology and Chemistry majors Objective 2: To provide students with meaningful research experiences Objective 3: To enhance the faculty's capability to provide research training Objective 4: To improve the research training environment A series of phased-in activities has been designed for each level in the undergraduate student's training, from the pre-freshman stage, beginning with the "Rising Scholars" pre-freshman summer orientation workshop, through graduation. New students will be added each year as continuing RISE Scholars advance in their programs of study. This timetable provides the opportunity for students to build upon skills developed at each stage of their participation in the FSU RISE Program, while also allowing faculty time to develop themselves to conduct research and to provide research training. Activities designed to meet student development Objectives 1 and 2 include: (1) a scientific communications course, enrichment seminars, academic support, and a GRE course; and (2) a biotechniques workshop, structured extramural and intramural research, and an interdisciplinary research-based course. Research training will be enhanced by instituting faculty development workshops and extramural research experiences (Objective 3), and the research environment at FSU will be improved with a Biomedical Research Colloquium, RISE website, and equipment upgrades (Objective 4). Performance measures and milestones have been developed to ensure that FSU RISE activities are meeting their expected objectives, and a formal evaluation of FSU RISE activities will be undertaken. The expected outcomes of the FSU RISE Program are: (1) at least 6 of the 8 RISE Scholars (75%) entering the program each year will persist in a science major from their initial declaration through graduation; (2) 100% of RISE Scholars completing the program will be accepted into graduate school following graduation from FSU; and 3) beginning with the first graduating class in year 3 of the FSU RISE Program, 6-8 graduates per year will enter a graduate program in the biomedical sciences.